disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Dreams!
Disney Dreams! was a magical, immersive nighttime spectacular at Disneyland Paris for its 20th Anniversary that debuted on April 1st, 2012 and ran until March 24, 2017, after which it was replaced by Disney Illuminations. In this all-new nighttime show, expect to see the biggest Dreams of Disney’s movies and characters played out in a thrilling, huge sound and light spectacle taking over the whole of Central Plaza, Sleeping Beauty Castle and Main Street! From the creators of World of Color at Disney California Adventure park and Fantasmic! at Tokyo DisneySea, this show will incorporate water screens, fountains, lasers, pyrotechnics, stunning projections, fire and numerous other special effects! You've seen electrical parades, you've seen fireworks, but you've never seen anything quite like this at Disneyland Paris. With the launch of the 20th Anniversary, the culmination of your day in the park will be just that: a dazzling, show-stopping ending combining fountains, fireworks, projections, lasers, fire, "never before seen" special effects, an all-new musical score and, most importantly: an epic story, all about the power of dreams. In the vein of the legendary Fantasmic! and more recent World of Color, Disney Dreams! will be a true nighttime spectacular, a "kiss goodbye" to end every day — yes, every single day this year — on a high. Produced by Steve Davison, renowned for those two very same earlier hits, the creation of the show is overflowing with talent, ranging from the technical experts of Imagineering to the animation masters of Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios. Since 1992, the grand farewell provided by firework shows has been limited to seasonal events and summer months only. With Disney Dreams! designed from the ground up specifically for this park, its nightly performances will take place year-round and will even lead to longer opening hours for the park — so-called "20th Anniversary Extended Hours". Now, guests will not only see the spectacle of Main Street illuminated by night, they'll see a world-exclusive spectacular that proves, after twenty years, Disneyland Paris has come of age. All it took was faith, trust... and pixie dust. Starting November, A Frozen segment will be added. Story One night, when Peter Pan and Wendy are about to fly together, Peter Pan's shadow manages to get away from him. Shaking loose various magics from the Second Star to the Right, Peter's shadow begins traveling through various Disney stories. Eventually, he comes across Doctor Facilier and Captain Hook. Hook summons various Disney villains such as Ursula and Maleficent to help him try and finish off the shadow, only for Peter Pan to arrive with Tinkerbell to stop him. They succeed in restoring the magic back to the star and defeat Hook in the process. Peter and Wendy then bring in the finale as they offer guests the opportunity to "fly" with them. Details *Recorded at the famous Abbey Road Studios in London, the original score for Disney Dreams! was overseen by Steve Davison, who described it in a teaser to fans as "beyond epic"! *Water fountains situated in the moat of Sleeping Beauty Castle are one of the stand-out features of Disney Dreams!, used both as illuminated columns of light, adding drama to various scenes, and for two vast "water screens" as a canvas for the show's characters and story. *Pixel-accurate high definition video has been mapped onto every single one of the turrets and towers on Sleeping Beauty Castle, allowing it to metamorphosize into a variety of different forms and scenes for the Disney Dreams! on a show. Thanks to banks of high-powered projectors littered around Central Plaza and state-of-the-art media servers known as "Hippotizers", capable of synchronizing a vast patchwork of separate video projections, the castle won't be merely a canvas; it'll come to life in a way never seen before. *Disney Dreams! is the culmination of many years of technological advances by Disney in the field of nighttime spectaculars. Classic elements of shows such as Fantasmic! (California, Florida) are combined with 21st Century special effects such as the water fountains and fire of World of Color (California) and Fantasmic! (Tokyo). While Disneyland Paris notably featured projection effects with its 2005-launched Wishes firework show, the high definition tricks seen here were first tested with two projection shows titled The Magic, The Memories and You!, using Cinderella Castle in Florida and the façade of "it's a small world" in California. *Peter Pan, Tangled, The Princess and the Frog, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Ratatouille, Mary Poppins, Aladdin, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Jungle Book, and The Lion King are the shows included in the show. *The soundtrack consists heavily of music from the direct-to-video feature, Return to Never Land. Category:Disney Attractions Category:Shows Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Fireworks shows